recall?
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: Finally, Olivia was now no longer the youthful and she already knew by Calvin that a child was not easy, but she loved this job as Mom - and when they could experience it this time from the beginning, the pregnancy, the birth, which was just amazing.


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Hello everyone. This is a new story from me. I apologize now for my English, unfortunately I can not as well. But I hope you do not mind. I hope you enjoy the reading :)))_

_**Chapter 1**_

Liv stare at this stick in their hand, that could not be true - she had just spent the night with him and what had happened, she was just pregnant. Not that she was not happy, quite the contrary, but that had they never expected in their life.

After she finally could now call Calvin as her son, she became pregnant by Elliot, of her partner and best friend.

Liv sighed.

Olivia what ready to say it to Calvin about her pregnancy, but he was still in school so she could not tell him now. That's why they make an appointment with your gynecologist.

Finally, Olivia was now no longer the youthful and she already knew by Calvin that a child was not easy, but she loved this job as Mom - and when they could experience it this time from the beginning, the pregnancy, the birth, which was just amazing. Her thoughts were playing tricks on her.

She sighed again.

Olivia took her cell phone in hand, to make an appointment with their gynecologist. after some ringing someone went off on the phone.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Benson, I wanted to make an appointment with the doctor. best yet for today."

She heard the receptionist tap on the PC to access their records.

"If they want they can come over right now. Someone has canceled."

Olivia was happy, In general, one would have to wait two weeks to make an appointment with their gynecologist - but now she was very lucky that she got an appointment agreed to the appointment.

"Ok, thank you very much. See you later. "Liv pressed the button to hang up and then dialed the number of her boss to tell him that she would come a little later today to work.

"Hello, it's me, Liv. I just wanted to say you and let you know that I'm a little later today. "

She heard him sigh.

"Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Yes, it's ok. I hope you have nothing serious? "

Olivia heard his concern for her. He was like a father to them.

"Everything is in perfect order. It's just a routine checkup."

She heard him relax.

"See you later."

"Okay, see you later, Liv."

she hung up and then put the phone to the side. Then she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and Calvin wrote a message to him - so that he knew where she was. and that he could call on her cell phone at any time. Then she grabbed her jacket and her bag and left her apartment.

she walked the short way to practice. There they pressed against the door and then opened it with one blow. When she came inside, she locked the door and then they went to front desk to sign up.

they took out their insurance card and handed it to the nice receptionist, with whom she had just been talking on the phone.

"Ms. Benson, if you want, you can go right now , Sandy is waiting for you. "

She smiled and then wrote something on what Olivia could not quite interpret.

"Thank you so much." They walked the short distance, she knew already, and then went to the door.

the practice belonged to her friend and therefore so she could call her by name.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sandy, I have an appointment with you."

She smiled and watched the blonde woman.

"How is it? You were recently here. "

Liv sighed repeatedly this day.

"I have today made a pregnancy test and this was positive, then I immediately called and was able to come over here right away."

She nodded, her friend took the file and read it again.

"Okay, so we need not to make a pregnancy test. We can directly go to the ultrasound machine and then see how far you are. "She stood up and walked over to her friend. Liv also got up and ran after her.

She sat down on the chair and then told her friend that she about the 6th to 8 Week would be. And her friend confirms to her that she was pregnant. They created their maternity passport and gave her a photo and put it into this, and then they still made some tests with it. And about an hour later it was finished and then took leave of each other, and the two went out, that they would meet again in a month to see how the pregnancy was.

Once Liv finally had finished and had their passports neatly stowed, it took two coffee and something to eat. Then she went to the Police Precinct.

Excuse me if something is wrong - but unfortunately I was not yet pregnant so I do not know - how such an investigation is when the gynecologist and maternity pass is issued.

_**to be continued?**_


End file.
